You Only Live Once
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: It is said that we only live once therefore any good we can do let us do it now. Frankenstein definitely know the way to go with that. Slight PWP. Frankenstein X Rai. Rated M for a reason.


**You Only Live Once**

**Manwha: Noblesse**

**Rated M**

**Pairing: Frankenstein X Raziel**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally got around to putting this up! Thank goodness! This will be my third update of the day. I finally have time for myself to do these things again. I love breaks! I'm listening to Sing to Me by Before Their Eyes and I feel so warped now. I feel like I'm in love or something. Don't know why, but the lead singer's voice is gorgeous.

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran my fingers over his ivory colored skin. It was such a luxurious color but I could savor that later when I was finished with such a beautiful specimen. His heart beat was audible through the most sensual of places as one of my hands enclosed around his erect member which throbbed excitedly. It was an exciting feeling to know, to feel running through my body. To think that I could have so much control over him in one sitting…it was marvelous.

I ran one of my fingers up and down the length of his exposed opening, rubbing pink muscles that clenched in arousal before sliding it within the hot, all-encompassing space. They moved in and out rhythmically as he hissed in what I suspected to be pain. It was such a beautifully melodious sound which was comprised of wet noise, pained groans, and soon to be pleasured moans.

"Frankenstein." He said more or less in a groan.

"Yes, my Lord?" I purred out as my hand began to stroke his hardened member.

"Frankenstein." He said again. It was the only word he had said gently as his breaths became uneven under the control of the powerful demon called pleasure.

"Forgive me Master, but would you like to scream for me? You would sound so gorgeous." I murmured as his pleasured sobs filled the air.

He writhed wildly in the most elegant of ways beneath by fingertips. His hips rose against my inserted finger and I pushed further against the pleasant bundle of nerves that were located within his depths. I watched in silence as his seed spilled over in pearly streams before lapping them up with my tongue. I sighed for a moment, savoring the addicting taste of sex. It was sweeter than honey yet more poisonous than gall.

"Frankenstein." His voice called out again only more distant. A light touch moved against my cheek before my blue eyes fluttered open in the torments of reality.

"Yes, my Lord?" I answered in disarray as he leaned over my body with one hand on each side. If only he would come closer so that his thin lisp might touch mine.

"You are over sleeping. Didn't you say that you wished to go somewhere?"

I shook my head in gratification. If I was late I would never be able to live it down. Regis would not allow me to do so.

"Thank you, Master."

I raised my head to watch his hips as he left then allowed it to drop against the soft sheets. Sex must've been a very important part of my thinking process because every time I thought about him or looked at him I wanted to spread his legs and allowed myself to drown in his tight, wet, and hot cavern. It would be the most splendid feeling to exist but I also would have liked him to lie within me as well.

I placed a hand over my mouth in disbelief. "Dear Master, forgive me for I have sinned. I know not what I am thinking but to swallow you whole would be a welcomed delight. I want to leave you breathless and heavy from the burdens of my affections. Oh, hear me Master! I should like to devour your delicious cock."

I rubbed my hand tiredly over my pulsating erection which was guarded by the thin, silky fabric of my pants. I undid my pants and swallowed deeply at the sight of my pained groin as it was uncovered. My hand reached down and massaged it gently, running my index finger over the head. I worked my way up from a few pumps up to rhythmic strokes as I stifled my selfish cries of pleasure. I lay panting tiredly, my sheets soiled from the act, then muttered under my breath. Why couldn't my life work like my mind did? The obvious answer would be because it is filled with endless expressions of love and heated showers of passion.

After talking to the air which surrounded me about my desires I got out of bed and dressed before heading to the large bath where my Master would be if he was awaiting me to draw his bath if someone had not done it already. Clothes in hand, I opened the door and found his sitting stark naked with a cup of tea sipping it diligently with some sort of expectation

A smile began to grace my lips as I made a deep bow then closed the door behind me. Setting my clothes down, I stripped before him although he barely paid any attention to it.

I sat at the edge of the large tub padding my feet idly as I thought of questions to ask him. I would not waste a time like this with silence when I could get to know him much better than I already do. To hear his voice would be a sweet comfort to my innocently corrupted soul.

"Master," I announced, "how was the world before all of this creation by us mortals? I should like to know very much."

He placed the cup upon its saucer and gazed off into a space.

"You were all primitive creatures of understandable simplicity, not incompetent beings without knowledge of writing or literacy. They feared those that had used their power to cause harm but turned to the Noble, or those that derived their name from it for the title and referred to themselves as Noblesse. In exchange for their protection they worshipped and served our kind. Eventually the increasing mental state of man made him thirst for knowledge and such power that the Noblesse held. Hence, the loss of pure humanity." He replied diligently.

"Are you a Noblesse also?" I asked.

He smiled softly and shook his head. "The title of Noble belongs to one. But I should not need to answer such a question for you. You already have the answer."

I sunk into the warm refreshing, water and waded in it. Why was he always so omniscient yet so aloof? I always wished to ask why but time and courage would not allow it. If maybe I could just…

"You must be very old." I said stupidly before throwing my hand over my mouth. "Forgive me for my insolence, Master."

"I have not been around since the beginning. Just like you, I have had a father and mother. Just like mine, yours are deceased." He answered simply.

I outstretched my hand for him to hold onto as he came into the tub gracefully and petals clung loosely to his ivory skin. May whatever gods reside over chastity take his away. Oh how magnificent a creature is he! To think that such slender legs have not been touched is a disgrace.

"Master…have you…ever encountered another's deepest company in all your years?" I blushed not because it was embarrassing but because it was a man who seemed as innocent as nature's first greens.

"Such acts hold little to no elegance." He closed his eyes.

"Elegance? What does elegance have to do with it? Isn't the pureness of it elegant in its own nature?"

He seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"We only live once therefore any good we can do let us do it now."

* * *

THE END.


End file.
